The Kiss
by puzzlemistress
Summary: Picture this, you go over to your boyfriends house, your boyfriend is being straddled by your worst enemy, you're watching them make out, and he says it's not what it looks like. That's how Kurt feels right now


Kurt's pov

I'm walking to Blaine's house for a study session when I get to the door I see a car in the lot. It didn't look familiar to me so I let it go. I let myself in with the key under the mat. I walk into the living room to see Blaine kissing someone on top of him. I scream in shock. the person on top of him was, Sebastian! I rip Blaine's necklace he gave me, throw it on the ground and run out of the room in tears. I'm crying all the way to my house. I open the door and run to my room and lock the door. I call Mercedes on my phone.

"Hey boo." She says as I start sobbing again.

"Kurt what's wrong?" she asks worriedly.

"Blaine cheated on me!" I sob loudly to her.

"I'll be over in 5 mins. Un lock the door for me." She orders while I hear her getting in her car.

"Kay. Thank Cedes." I thank her while sniffling.

"No problem white boy." she says hanging up.

I walk up stairs and unlock the chain for Cedes to open since she has a key. I look at my phone to see Blaine sending me text after text begging me to call him or saying he is so sorry. I throw my phone on the floor and cry on the floor in my room. My heart felt like someone ripped it out and stepped on it. I lean on my wall land cry until Mercedes comes in my room and holds me while I cry.

Blaine's pov

**Flashback**

I get the living room ready for me and Kurt's study date when I hear a knock at the door. I think for 2 seconds it's weird since Kurt knows where the key is but I go to the door anyway. I open the door to see Sebastian at my door. I so don't need this today.

"Sebastian what are you doing here?" I ask bluntly.

"I came to see you silly. Can I come in?" He asks with a smile on his face.

"I have Kurt coming over." I tell him blocking the door.

"I'll be gone before he even knows I was here." He persists with a smirk on his face.

"Fine. 3 mins then you're gone." I tell him while letting him in.

We sit down on the couch for 3 seconds then he is suddenly all over me. I try to fight him but fails as he straddles me. When he lets me go to breath he goes to me neck laying hard kisses.

"Sebastian get off me." I fight him harder.

"You can't really want the pixie boy over me. He is too wimpy, too girly, and not even a real man. Everything I'm not. Tell me Blaine does he touch you and surprise you like this." He says while grinding into me.

I hear the door open and I try to scream for help but I'm stopped by him kissing me again. I hear Kurt scream and Sebastian look at me smirking. He looks at Kurt just to torture him more. Kurt takes off the necklace I gave him on our anniversary, throws it to the ground and leaves. Sebastian gets off me and tries to leave. I get up, spin him around and punch him in his jaw.

"You rotten son of bitch. Get the fuck out of my house." I yelled at him with tears in my eyes.

He gets up and runs to the door while I get my phone and call Kurt. He doesn't answer or reply to me text and I sit on my couch and cry.

**Present time**

I hear mom come in the house and sees me on the couch. She runs to the couch and holds me tightly.

"Blaine what happened?" Mom asks me quietly.

"I think that I ruined everything." I sob to her.

She doesn't say a word. She sits there and rocks me slowly trying to calm me down. I cry as loud as I can and don't hold back anything. After 40 mins I stop crying and tell her everything.

"Baby you need to go and talk to Kurt yourself." She tells me softly.

"He won't talk to me. I don't even know if he wants to. I don't blame him for not wanting to." I sniffle to her.

"Blaine you have to at least try to to tell him the truth. You owe him that." She reasons with me.

"Can I go?" I ask her.

"Go and get him." She orders me.

I go to pick up the necklace, run to my car and drive to his house. I see Mercedes car out front and knows she is here. I walk to the house and knock on the door to Mercedes at the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asks with venom in her voice.

"I need to tell Kurt the truth. Sebastian came on to me. I would never cheat on Kurt, I love him too much."

"Wait did you say Sebastian? That little ferret Sebastian. The same little ferret that almost made Santana go to jail. Boy get ya ass in here and tell him the truth." She says moving out of the way.

"Thank you." I thank her as I go downstairs to his room.

"Kurt. It's me, can I come in." I ask softly while knocking on the door.

"Go away!" He screams while sobbing more.

"Kurt please let me explain. I know you won't believe me but I have to tell you the truth. If you want to kick me out or break up with me then fine but let me explain. Please." I beg him through the door.

"Ok." He whimpers softly while opening the door.

I hug him tightly while kissing his hair. We sit down on the couch while I explain everything to him. When there is a moment of silence. I get up to leave when Kurt sobs loudly and holds his arms up to me. I wrap my arms around him and pick him up to walk to his bed. I lay down next to him while he curls up next to me. I wipe away his tears and whisper words of love to him. He stops crying slowly and looks at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you explain. I'm sorry that I threw away the necklace. Don't leave me Blaine. Please I love you too." He says to me while kissing me sweetly.

I shush him quietly and place the necklace back on him. I place his head in my neck and he places little kisses on my neck and whispering "I love you". He falls asleep like that, his lips to my neck and his cute little snores in my ear and his hot breath on my skin. I hold him tightly while he sleep soon falling to sleep myself.


End file.
